1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus, and more specifically to an image forming apparatus mounting replaceable liquid cartridges.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses are used as printers, facsimile machines, copiers, plotters, or multi-functional devices having two or more of the foregoing capabilities. As one type of image forming apparatus employing a liquid-ejection recording method, an inkjet recording apparatus is known that uses a recording head (liquid ejection head or liquid-droplet ejection head) for ejecting droplets of ink or other liquid.
Such a liquid-ejection-type image forming apparatus may have a liquid cartridge (container) replaceably mounted in a cartridge holder (tank holder). For example, JP-2006-044236-A proposes to provide a lock arm body having an engagement hook to hold an ink cartridge mounted on a cartridge holder so that the ink cartridge accidentally detaches from the cartridge holder. An urging member formed of a spring elastic body engages the lock arm body to urge the engagement hook of the lock arm body, thus engaging the engagement hook with the ink cartridge mounted on the cartridge holder.
However, for the configuration described in JP-2006-044236-A, as described above, the urging member formed of the spring elastic body engages the lock arm body, thus hampering cost reduction.